Two Leos, One Mikey
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What would happen if a Leo from a different dimension was transported to a new one? What if he had to compete for little Mikey's attention? Written for kamechuu on deviantART
1. Chapter 1

Leo giggled to himself as he inched closer and closer to his target. Said target was laying on the floor of the living room, lazily swinging his legs in the air. It gave Leo the perfect view of his target's rear end. He licked his lips as he made his way to Mikey. The sea green turtle continued to watch TV, unaware that Leo's Pedo Side was out in full force.

But as Leo was getting into position (i.e Pedo Position) a bright light flashed throughout the living room. The leaf green turtle raised his arm, protecting his eyes. A feeling entered his gut, as if something was pulling at him. With a roar, Leo disappeared...

_**0123456789**_

Leo hit the ground with a slam and a scream. It felt like somebody had thrown him under a bus and said bus backed up over him. "Ugh...my head..." he muttered as he peeled himself off the floor. Leo rubbed his head and heard a squeak. Blinking, he looked up from the ground to see Don and Mikey staring at him, eyes wide. "Guys? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Mikey squeaked, gripping onto Donnie's arm, making Leo's eyes narrow. A crash behind him made the leaf green turtle quickly turn around, swords out. What he saw made both this jaw and swords drop to the floor. Staring at him was, well him! Leo blinked as he approached the "Other" Leo. They stood in front of each other, eyes the size of hubcaps.

Other Leo couldn't help but say, "Please tell me that I am dreaming."

Leonardo gulped, "I wish but excuse me."

An eye ridge rose, giving the silent "What for?"

"For I may fai..." with out another word, Leonardo fainted...

_**0123456789**_

Mikey couldn't help but stare at the turtle laying on the examination table in Donnie's lab. He looked EXACTLY like his big brother who was lounging against the far wall of the lab. Raph was standing next to the smartest turtle, hand resting on Don's chair as he bent over to look at the computer screen. "What can you tell us Donnie-boy?" asked the red banded turtle.

Don leaned back, eyes never leaving the computer screen. "Well, it is Leo. DNA and everything matches up. Just, it isn't our Leo. That Leo," he pointed to the unconscious one, "is from another dimension."

The awake Leo spoke up, "Can't you, I don't know, send him back?!"

The purple banded turtle finally looked away from the computer screen to his eldest brother. "I would if I could."

Leonardo frowned, "What does that mean?!"

Mikey spoke for the first time since Leo _**[A/N: I shall call Pedo Leo, Leo and Original Dimension Leo, Leonardo. Helps keep it from being confusing.]**_ fell from the ceiling. "We don't know what dimension he came from Leonardo. It will be a while until we manage to find his home."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the youngest turtle. Mikey stared back. "What? Don isn't the only turtle who watches Doctor Who!"

Raph chuckled as Donnie grinned. Their fearless leader shook his head, "Great. So we have two Leos in one dimension. This is just great."

His brothers looked from one another before looking at the unconscious turtle on the table. "So, what do we do?" Mikey asked.

Leonardo rubbed his face. Why the hadn't told Splinter that there were now TWO Leos was because Splinter was out on a training run with April. Girl was getting good in the ninja department but that was neither here nor there. A groan from the table made all of the turtle look. It seemed Leo was waking up.

Raph couldn't help but say, "Good morning sunshine. How was your nap?"

Leo scrubbed his face with a hand, "I had the strangest dream Raph."

Leo heard his younger brother snicker, "Oh? What about?"

The blue banded turtle slowly sat up, peeling his hand away from his face, "You wouldn't believe it."

He heard a "Try me."

And as Leo was about to speak, he opened his eyes. He saw 4 Ninja Turtles and One was a clone of himself. Leo just stared at them before saying, "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Raph began laughing, while Mikey bit his lip. Don stood up, going over to look at the now awake turtle. "Feel any dizziness or pain?"

Leo shook his head no. "I feel fine. Freaked the fuck out but otherwise, I feel fine." Four sets of eyes widened. Leo (and Leonardo) only cursed when he was in either Pain or Confused beyond relief. And this classified as Confused.

Soon, Leo was up and in the living room, being questioned by the other turtles. He kept saying he had no idea how he had gotten there or why he WAS even there. The one question that threw Leo for a loop was when Don asked, "What were you doing before you were brought here."

Leo's eyes rested on Mikey, unaware that the tips of his mask tails curling as his Pedo side stirred. The only one to see this was Raph. Leonardo was pacing, chewing on his thumbnail. Mikey and Don were looking at his face, not seeing the mask tails from where they were sitting. The emerald turtle frowned as he saw them curl. _'What the shell?'_ he thought.

Raph glanced from Leo to his brothers as the visitor spoke, "I was watching TV with Michelangelo. We were watching Doctor Who." Amber eyes narrowed. Don nodded while Mikey began shooting off questions about The Doctor. They didn't see how relaxed Leo became, and they also didn't see the tails of the mask curling and twitching as the leaf green turtle continued to listen to Mikey.

_'No,'_ Raph's frown darkened, _'not listen. He is watching Mikey. I am going to keep my eye on this one. Something about him doesn't agree with me.'_

Raph pushed himself away from the wall he was resting against, swearing to keep an eye on this turtle...

_**0123456789**_

_**End Chapter 1! Reviews are welcomed~~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to another chapter of "Two Leos, One Mikey"! I hope that this is entertaining for you all XDD

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. I borrow the turtles for my amusement. Please support the official release of the Turtles. FUCK MICHEAL BAY'S TANTS!**_

~~~Pedo Leo~~~

Leo sighed as he rested against the couch. It had been three days since he had arrived to this dimension and even though Leo wanted to go home, this dimension's Mikey was adorable! He was almost exactly like his own Mikey. Just that there was a difference. He wasn't as blind to certain things. Which made somethings difficult for Leo. The main thing that annoyed Leo was that Raph kept hanging around them.

Leonardo had decided to leave his counterpart to his own devices and Don was trying to find out which dimension Leo originally belonged to. Splinter also decided to leave their visitor to his own. For he believed that it was his son from another dimension, he wouldn't do anything bad. Raph was the only one who thought something was up.

And it angered the leaf green turtle that the hot head wouldn't leave him alone. What also angered the visitor was that Mikey was loving the attention the emerald turtle was now giving him. Leo raised his head when he heard somebody approach the living room. Entering it was the turtle that had taken Leo's heart. Michelangelo. Smiling, the visitor went to stand.

But the smile began to die when he saw that Mikey was talking animatedly to Raphael. The turtle that was greatly annoying Leo. Raph was smiling at the aqua turtle, who was waving his arms around. Mikey turned away from his older brother to see the counterpart to his eldest brother. "LEO!"

The darker minded turtle smirked when he felt Mikey wrap his limbs around him. Raph scowled at him as Leo held onto the smaller turtle. "What's up Mikey?"

Large blue eyes looked up into his own. "I was telling Raph how AWESOME The Doctor is! Seriously, the 10th is my favorite!"

Leo moved over to the couch, still holding Mikey. It caused the red banded turtle to glare at the back of the blue banded turtle's head. The glare intensified when he saw the bandana tails beginning to curl.

"Oh? I have only seen the Christmas Special involving him. What is your favorite scene involving David Tennant as The Doctor?"

The orange banded turtle hopped off of Leo, unaware that the curls in the bandana dropping. Mikey struck a weird pose and said, "Goodness me I'm a man! Young! So many parts! And hardly used. Ah! Ahh! Two hearts! Oh baby I'm beating out a samba! Ohm! He's slim. And a little bit foxy!" here Mikey looked seductive, which brought the tails of Leo's bandana to full curl. It also somewhat effected Raph.

The taller turtle's eyes widened and a light blush coated his cheeks. Mikey looked away from the leaf green turtle to the emerald one. "Well?! Will you watch Doctor Who now?!"

Raph swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Sure Mikey."

Mikey cheered and did a victory dance before going to go get the first Season of "Doctor Who", leaving Leo and Raph to stare after him...

~~~Pedo Leo~~~

Leo grinned evilly as he snuck his way down the hall. He was making his way to where the youngest turtle lay. It had been a week since the watching of "Doctor Who" and after almost two weeks of having done nothing to Mikey, Leo's Pedo Persona had grown tired of it. So, it took over. Which why we have Pedonardo creeping his way to Mikey's room. His bandana tails twitched and swished as he grew closer to his prey's room.

But once Pedonardo reached the entrance to his prey's room, he heard a noise. He frowned and placed his ear hole against the door of the room. He concentrated on his eyes widened as he recognized the sound. It was a churr. Mikey's churr. Smile threatening to split his face, Pedonardo carefully opened the door enough to see what the aqua turtle was doing. Laying on the bed with his lags splayed open was Michelangelo.

His hands working between them. One hand was going over his erection that Pedonardo could see from where he was standing. His other hand moving the large dildo that was currently ramming itself in between his gorgeous globes that made his ass. Licking his chops, the older turtle moved closer to the door.

Mikey churred again, toes curling. Pedo Leo was about to ease into the room but what the aqua turtle said next caused him to freeze. "A-Ahh! R-Raph~~~"

Mikey's hips lifted off the bed as he came. Pedonardo quietly shut the door to his prey's room before sneaking back to where he was staying. Once inside the guest room, the visitor snarled and threw the vase that was in the room against the wall. Glaring at the wall, he swore that he would get this Mikey to sleep with him and only him...

~~~End Chapter~~~

I know. I know. It is short but my muse kinda went kaput half way through. It was only watching the new TMNT on Nick that re awoke this! Ask KameChuu. He can tell you that I have some good ideas lined up involving the first episode of that XD


	3. Chapter 3

The next chapter of "Two Leos, One Mikey"! I know you all wish to kill me for the last chapter but THERE is a REASON for it! Trust me. Please?

_**Disclaimer: I do not OWN TMNT...And also, Pedonardo belongs to KameChuu...lols XD**_

_**~~~Pedo Leo~~~**_

Mikey hummed as he layed on his bed. His stereo playing Bass Hunter and his feet lazily kicking the air. Earlier that day, all of the turtles were dragged into Donnie's lab and the scientist had announced that he MAY have found Leo's home world. What he pulled up on the Dimension Viewer was something that caused Mikey to turn as red as Raph's bandana and the rest of them, to sum up, freak the fuck out. What they saw was the Raph on the screen RIDING the Mikey on the screen while wearing BDSM items.

The youngest turtle all but fled the room, bright red. Raph was roaring at Don to turn it off while the two Leos were shell shocked. Leonardo had soon fled to his own room to repress that memory for life while Raph tried to beat the holy hell out of Donnie. Leo managed to stop the emerald turtle before there was too much damage.

That was over an hour ago. Now, Mikey was reading the newest edition of "Adventure Time" and relaxing in his room. He heard a knock on his bedroom door. The aqua turtle called out, "It's open!"

The door opened to reveal one of the Leos. Mikey sat up on his bed, crossing his legs. "So, which one are you?"

Leo smirked, "Allons-y."

That made the younger turtle smile. "Hi Leo. What's up?" He patted the large mattress, showing to the older turtle that Mikey wanted him to sit down. Leo sat down and looked Mikey straight in the eye.

"I just want to talk to you about something."

An eye ridge rose. "Okay? What about?"

A sigh came from the leaf green turtle. "This is really hard to say. Um, okay. I'll just say it."

Mikey's other eye ridge rose, wondering what was making the visitor nervous.

Grey eyes meet blue. "I heard you last night."

Confusion filled those blue eyes until Mikey understood what Leo was saying. Leo began waving his hands, "Not on purpose! You see, um, I was going to the kitchen to go get something to drink when I heard a noise from your room. I got worried and was about to open the door when I heard you."

Mikey's aqua skin darkened as he blushed. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh god."

The older turtle rubbed the back of his neck, pretending to be nervous and also trying to keep his bandana curls from showing. "Yeah. I'm sorry. Add what we saw on Donnie's screen made me think of last night and it made me decide."

Peeking out from behind his hands, Mikey looked at him. "Decide what?"

A soft smile appeared on Leo's face. "I am going to hook you and Raph up!"

The younger turtle just stared at him before speaking. "Y-You what? Why?! Isn't it, you know, bad?"

An eye ridge rose. "Bad? Mikey, we are the only ones of our kind! And we do have urges. Back home, in my dimension, we do it all the time."

Large innocent eyes looked at him. "Really?"

Nodding, Leo continued. "Yes. Splinter knows and understands. It's rare for all of us to do it together but we do love each other."

Tilting his head, the younger turtle asked, "So, who is your partner back home?"

Grey eyes widened and Leo blushed, "Um. I shouldn't answer that question."

"Why?! I wanna know!" Mikey grasped his arm, pleading.

Leo bit his lip, for the younger turtle was doing his famous "Puppy Dog Eyes"

The older turtle sighed as he gave in. "Okay. Okay, fine. But what I say does NOT leave this room. Are we clear?"

Mikey nodded so fast that all Leo saw was an aqua blur.

Rubbing a hand over his grey eyes, the fearless leader spoke. "In my world, my brothers and I are in an open relationship. Sure, we DO have rare moments where we all have group sex but most of the time, it is just one on one. Raph is with Don and..." Here he got quiet, looking at the younger turtle.

Said younger turtle frowned until it him like the Battle Shell. "W-We are together back in your world?"

Nodding slowly, the leaf green turtle got up and knelt down in front of the shorter male. "Yes. Every time I see you, I can't help but think of my own Mikey. You are both so innocent and adorable."

That made this dimension's Mikey blush. "So, if I'm your lover, then why are you helping me get together with Raph?"

Leo smiled softly at him. "For YOU aren't my lover. You are Mikey but not my Mikey. It wouldn't be fair on all of us."

Blue eyes met grey and held their gaze until the owner of the blue eyes said, "But I don't want you to be sad Leo. And if making you watch me be with Raph makes you sad then I won't do it. And besides, Mikey is still Mikey. No matter what dimension!"

Eyes widening, Leo placed a hand on one of Mikey's. "I can't let you do this!"

The older turtle was actually shocked when the orange banded male glared at him and pounced. He stared up at Mikey's face from where they lay on the floor, the younger male pinning the older. "You can! It will be our secret. Okay?"

Leo continued to stare up at him until he sighed. "Fine. But we will stop when I say so. Deal?"

Mikey nodded. "Deal."

Mikey let Leo up. He didn't see the bandana tails curl behind Leo's head. Nor did he see the evil grin...

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_**Dear folds this was one helluvah thing to write! More soon! And, yes Kame-nii. I am writing the other one XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter of "Two Leos, One Mikey"! I hope you are all ready for this!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT. All I own is a tiny apartment and a missing flash drive ;A;**_

_**~~~Two Leos, One Mikey~~~**_

It had been a few days since Mikey agreed to kinda sorta date the new Leo. And it was nice. Kinda. He got a lot of attention from Leo and his brothers didn't seem to notice any difference. Well, one brother did. Not that Mikey knew. Every time Mikey was hanging out with his new boyfriend, Raph was almost always there. And the glare he kept sending Leo was the glare he normally reserved for Bishop. Which confused the youngest turtle.

Sure Donnie and Leonardo were trying to find a way to get Leo home but so far, that proved to be a somewhat failure. Every time they believed they had their visitor's home dimension, strange scenes would appear on the screen. Mikey's favorite one was where it showed Raph pounding into him. Well, on the screen it was. After much yelling on some turtles parts (Raph and Leo) and blushing (Mikey and the rest) they got it off the screen.

Needless to say, Mikey had now a very vivid image of what a sexier Raph looks like. But right now, the sea green turtle was curled up on the couch with Leo next to him. Sitting in his arm chair was Raph. The three turtles were watching Tim Burton's "Alice in Wonderland" and the youngest turtle was enjoying it. He was so sucked into the movie he didn't notice on how Raph was trying to kill Leo via death glare. Leo, too, was trying to use the same technique...

So far? A tie. The visitor continued to glare at the emerald turtle for a bit before smirking evilly. The red banded turtle raised an eye ridge at him in question. Leo's smirk transformed into an evil grin. He turned to Mikey and gently placed a hand against the back of his head. The aqua turtle turned to look at him, confusion pouring out of his blue eyes.

The leaf green turtle gave a soft smile and leaned in towards him. Mikey's skin darkened as he blushed, realizing that Leo was going to kiss him. With Raph not even two feet away. That made the orange banded turtle's skin darken more. Not that the older turtle noticed. He was more focused on the now moist lips that he was closing in on.

But before they even touched, the remote came flying through the air and nailed Leo in the back of the head. Cursing, the older turtle turned around to glare at the smirking male. Mikey, on the other hand, spoke to his brother/crush.

"Raph?! What was that for?"

The tallest turtle simply said, "There was a bug on the back of his head. Simply killed it."

Leo narrowed his eyes at him as he rubbed the new bump on his head. Mikey scolded Raph for a bit longer before going into the kitchen to make dinner. He left Raph and Leo alone. In the living room. Once he was out of sight, both turtles stood up and got into each others faces.

The blue banded turtle growled, "What are you doing?"

Amber eyes burned from under the red mask, "I should be asking youse the same damn thing! What in the shell are you doing?!"

The elder out of the two crossed his arms. "What does it look like?"

The taller one growled deep within his chest. "It looks like you are putting moves on my baby brother."

An eye ridge rose. "Is that a problem?"

"What's a problem?" said a familiar/new voice.

Both turtles turned to see the other Leonardo entering the living room.

Raph got a smug look before saying, "It seems that your counterpart is putting the moves on our baby bro Fearless."

Steel grey eyes narrowed as the moved from the taller turtle to the other one. "I see. Raph, go check on Donatello. He skipped breakfast and I don't want him to skip lunch."

The stronger turtle smirked and went up to Don's lab. Leaving the two Leos alone in the living room. They stood in front of each other and one could see the sparks jumping from the angry building inside these two alpha turtles. But soon, Leonardo spoke. His voice clear and cold.

"You stay away from MY Mikey otherwise I will hang you from you own internal organs. Am I understood?"

The other Leo growled. "he can be with whoever – wait, did you just say YOUR Mikey?"

"Yes. He is MINE and YOU-" here he poked a finger into his counterpart's chest, "do not touch him."

Leonardo had hoped that would get the visitor to leave HIS prey alone but what Leo did shocked the original. The other turtle laughed. Like, hold onto his gut laugh. That made Leonardo stare at him like he was insane.

"Uh, why are you laughing?"

Leo chuckled and stood back to full height. "Oh, cause of the hilarity of the situation."

An eye ridge rose. "And what, pray tell, is so damn funny?"

Grey eyes met and that was when Leonardo saw the bandana tails on his counterpart curl and swish.

"Why, the situation is this _brother_." He spat out brother with so much sarcasm that one could use it as a brick. He stopped speaking and looked around. The original leaf green turtle began doing the same. Leo turned back to the other turtle. "But first, we must get to an area where we ill not be disturbed. Come."

Together, the two eldest turtles made their way into the sewers. Once they were a good distance away from the Lair, Leo turned to the first turtle. "Here is the situation. Michelangelo has a crush on _Raphael._" There was so much venom in Raph's name that one could bottle it up and sell it as poison. Leonardo's eyes widened before narrowing.

"So, what do we do?"

That was when Leo's bandana tails curled again, as well as his lips. "Why, I have already set my plan in motion but I do not see why I cannot share sweet Mikey with myself."

Leonardo grinned too, his own bandana tails beginning to curl. "Then, please my brother, what is the plan?"

Giving a smile that would make the Joker jealous, Pleo began speaking to his twin Pedonardo...

_**~~~Pervy Pedonardo~~~**_

_**I know, short but hey, at least it be an update! Was going to post this on xmas but decided, why not now? XDDD**_


End file.
